Amor e sofrimento
by Konan . ice - origami
Summary: Será que vale a pena lutar por um sofrimento? por um sentimento que não é correspondido? Sasu/Saku


Querido Diário 

**Eu sou Sakura Haruno, tenho 14 anos e...**

**Ah! O que vai adiantar eu escrever como se eu estivesse mais feliz possível, sendo que de felicidade meu coração não tem um pingo sequer. **

**Vou contar o porque.**

**Antigamente eu tinha vários amigos, e ainda tenho, só que eu tinha três em especial: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Num péssimo dia, Naruto, junto com Jiraiya-sama, sai de Konoha e vai treinar. Kakashi-sensei também some do mapa, e Sasuke-kun vai treinar com Orochimaru.**

**Ah!... Toda vez que falo no Sasuke-kun uma ferida a mais se abre no meu coração.**

**Eu tenho tanto medo...**

**Medo que ele não volte, que ele fique do lado do Orochimaru, que ele se junte a Akatsuki, que ele se volte contra Konoha, que ele nunca mais volte para cá, que ele morra...**

**Tenho medo de tudo. Ah!... Se eu conseguisse parar ele no dia que o encontrei, na saída de Konoha... Eu tentei, mas fracassei... Queria tanto que agora ele estivesse do meu lado...**

**Falando que me ama, ou que continua me achando irritante, como sempre me achou.**

**As minhas amigas, (TenTen, Hinata, Ino e Temari) as melhores do mundo, na minha opinião, acham que estou me iludindo demais e falam que sou muito desesperada por isso.**

**Claro, são dos meus sentimentos e da pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo que estamos falando!!!**

**Mas pelo menos tenho um anjo na minha vida. Tsunade-sama, além de me tratar como uma filha e me treinar, me ajuda e me aconselha, já que ela já sofreu coisa pior do que essa...**

**Mas eu ainda acho que a minha situação é pior do que a dela. Eu nem sei se Sasuke-kun está vivo, o que ela tem certeza que Dan, seu antigo namorado, está morto. Eu nem sei se meu sentimento é correspondido, ela já tinha certeza que ele a amava. O irmão dela foi morto. Minhas duas primas (Kitsuni e Natasha), quem eu tratava como minhas irmãs, minhas melhores amigas, foram mortas, ainda mais pela pessoa que eu mais odeio nesse mundo: Kisame Hoshigaki. **

**Ah!... De vez em quando eu lembro do primeiro dia que vi Sasuke-kun:**

Flashback: Sakura tinha cinco anos, quando fora, pela primeira vez, no bairro Uchiha. Sua mãe, Uchiha Mikoto e Uzumaki Kushina eram uma equipe. Elas sempre foram muito unidas. Mas, quando se casaram, se separaram. Num dia, quando Sakura foi ao bairro Uchiha... Bem, ela estava lindinha: Vestido florido, Maria-chiquinha no cabelo, parecia uma boneca. -Oi, Mikoto! – disse a Haruno mais velha, quando já haviam chegado lá. -Oi, fofa – disse Mikoto, beijando a mãe de Sakura no rosto. – Que saudade, fofa!!! Nossa, quanto tempo nós não nos víamos... 

-É, eu também estava com saudade – as duas que, até então, estavam se abraçando, se separaram.

_**-E quem é essa? – disse Mikoto, apontando para Sakura**_

_**-É minha bebê.**_

_**-Como é seu nome?**_

_**-Haruno Sakura – disse Sakura, com sua voz de criancinha.**_

_**-Parece mesmo uma florzinha! Ah! Falando nisso, você quer ir lá para o jardim, brincar um pouco??? Lá tem um canteirinho de flores...**_

_**-Sim. – disse Sakura. Sakura olhou para fora e viu o pequeno jardinzinho. Dirigiu-se a ele e foi.**_

_**Quando chegou lá, se maravilhou. No jardim tinham sakuras, copos de leite, rosas, crisantimos... Todas as flores que Sakura mais gostava, tinham lá.**_

_**Tinha também várias árvores. "Vou escalar elas". Pensou Sakura. "Treinar um pouco". **_

_**Escalou um pouco, 'brincou' com as flores...**_

_**Quando foi caminhar um pouco, deu de cara com um menino. Ele era bem parecido com Mikoto. Devia ter mais ou menos a idade de Sakura.**_

_**-Ohayo! – disse ele.**_

_**-Oh! Ohayo! Eu não tinha te visto aí. Como é seu nome?**_

_**-Uchiha Sasuke, e o seu? – "Pelo jeito ele é tímido", pensou Sakura.**_

_**-Haruno Sakura. Então você é o filhinho da Mikoto-san?**_

_**-Como você sabe?**_

_**-Minha mãe me fala muito de você.**_

_**-Ah! Então você é a filha da Haruno-san?**_

_**-Sim. Mas como você sabe?**_

_**-Deduzi.**_

_**-Ah! – Sakura detestava respostas pequenas para perguntas grandes. Detestava..., até conhecer ele...**_

_**-Você quer brincar??? – perguntou ela**_

_**Sasuke deu de ombros.**_

_**-Então – Sakura triscou no braço de Sasuke, levantou-se e saiu correndo – está com você!!! – e saiu correndo de onde estavam.**_

_**20 minutos inimterruptos de brincadeira...**_

_**-Eu ganhei!!! – disse Sasuke, arfando, deitado no chão.**_

_**-Mentira!!! – disse Sakura encostada em uma árvore**_

_**-Porquê???**_

_**-Porque eu te peguei dez vezes!!!**_

_**-Isso porque você escalou na árvore, e não vale!!!!**_

_**-Valia qualquer coisa!!!**_

_**-Ei, você escala bem!!!**_

_**-Obrigada. – Sakura ficou envergonhada**_

_**-Desculpe por interromper vocês, crianças, mas Sakura precisa ir. – disse Mikoto, aparecendo atrás de Sasuke**_

_**-Ok, então. – Disse Sakura, meio entristecida - Tchau, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura se levantou e deu um beijinho na bochecha de Sasuke. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar.**_

_**-Tchau. – Falou Sasuke em resposta**_

_**Sakura e sua mãe saíram do bairro Uchiha.**_

_**Flash back off**_

Queria que esse dia durasse para sempre! 

**Mas agora olho para o lado e ele não está aqui.**

**Se ele nunca mais voltar, eu vou me culpar por toda a eternidade, por não ter impedido ele de partir.**

**Bem, eu sei que você, meu diário, não está aguentando tanto choro.**

**Então eu estou indo.**

**Até amanhã!**

**Nesta mesma hora, na aldeia do som. Um certo jovem Uchiha, pensava, ou melhor, sonhava acordado, com uma jovem kunoichi de macios cabelos róseos e profundos olhos esmeraldas. Com muita dor no coração por tê-lá deixado em Konoha sem falar três coisas, que mais queria falar esse momento:**

**1°:: Me espere**

**2°::Eu volto**

**3°:: Te amo **

-


End file.
